


Lightning

by powerdragonmoon



Series: In the Storm [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Beetle Rouge, Black Cat - Freeform, Chat Noir!Chloé, F/M, Ladybug!Nathanaël, a continuation from my day 5 prompt, chlonath, chlonathweek2k17, day 6 - au, like...Catrouge?? IDK, technically Ladynoir...just not exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerdragonmoon/pseuds/powerdragonmoon
Summary: A continuation of my previous chlonath prompt, Thunder. Beetle Rouge finds himself relaxing one evening, watching the stars in the sky, the reflections along the Seine, the twinkling lights of the city...when he hears a familiar sound that brings a smile to his face and a faster rhythm to his heart.





	Lightning

Beetle Rouge sat atop the roof of the Louvre, settled above the Denon Wing as he stared over the city once more, contemplative in his thoughts. He thought about all the works of art below him: Veronese’s Les Noces de Cana; the Victoire de Samothrace; Canova’s statue of Psyche Revived by Cupid’s Kiss; and of course, Leonardo da Vinci’s Mona Lisa. He literally stood on the shoulders of giants. And unlike when he was fighting to protect the City of Paris, he didn’t feel quite so burdened or overwhelmed.

He felt inspired.

While his hands itched for a pencil, a brush, a pen—even a crayon would do!—mentally Beetle Rouge felt relaxed and serene in the moment. Having battled against an akuma earlier that day, he took advantage of the night to rejuvenate.

Beside him the ripples of the Seine glowed in the Parisian evening light. The silence was a nice change of pace and Beetle Rouge enjoyed the moment of tranquility. Nothing—not even the familiar thud of heavy boots from behind him—could interrupt the moment. If anything, he welcomed the company. A small smile easily crept up onto his face in response. But, he didn’t need to let her know that. And so he didn’t bother turning around. Knowing that he’d only find a pair of brilliant blue eyes shining bright neon against the dark night. Instead he just waited, feeling her eyes on him. He painted them in his mind.

“Evening, Yeux Bleus,” he called gently.

He chuckled at the sound of a surprised squeak, picturing the fierce Black Cat jumping at a simple greeting.

Eventually she came out from the shadows and he saw her out of the corner of his eye. She stood at his side, looking down at him.

He chanced a glance up at her.

“Red,” she nodded.

“Bleue” he replied, nodding back.

Black Cat smiled, her blue eyes sparkling against the black of her mask, bright stars against the night sky. She stared down at the rooftop, pursing her lips, and she finally sat down by his side. Her blonde ponytail swung out behind her as she sat down, and with a smile she said, “I knew you’d be here.”

The duo shared a brief glance, blue eyes meeting blue, both hidden behind two very different masks. While his brought out the green in his eyes, her mask—along with what must have been Miraculous magic—caused for the entirely of her eyes to blink blue, flashing like ice, cold and beautiful. He returned her smile easily. “And I knew you’d find me,” he returned.

In the space between them, atop the roof of the Louvre, their hands found each other as easily and naturally as they found each other in battle. It was common practise for them to be close to each other, for her to jump into his arms after he purified an akuma, for him to spin her in victory.

And so they sat like that, holding hands, partners, side-by-side, enjoying their view together in peace. Together they basked in the evening light, safe in the knowledge that for today, their job had been done.

Eventually, he felt her creep closer, and she scooted near towards him. He raised an eyebrow behind his mask as she let go of his hand in favour of moving close. And he laughed, welcoming her with another smile. She bumped him with her hip, pouting a little, before playfully dusting off his shoulder. He scowled in jest and she laughed, winking at him before resting her head against his side.

Together they stared out across the city they continually fought to protect. Again their hands found each other once more and settled atop their pressed together laps. Beetle Rouge couldn’t tell what he liked looking at more: the starry night before him, their interlocked hands, or her—her bright blue eyes, the silly gold bell at her neck, her adorable cat ears, the bright pink lip-gloss on her lips, absolutely everything about her. He tried to soak in every last detail, another piece to add to each and every sketch, every drawing, everything, until he had something worthy of her likeness. And while he studied the Parisian night and her everything, they bantered away, speaking up every once and awhile, asking silly questions like:

“Favourite sport, Bleue?”

“Oh, oh no…me? In sportswear? I don’t partake in that sort of thing.”

“Oh good! Me neither.”

or:

“What’s your favourite colour?”

“What!? You can’t have a favourite colour! I could never pick…”

“Oh…”

“What?”

“Nothing…I just thought…”

“What?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Oh, um, well…do you have a favourite colour?”

“Blue.”

"Then Bleue is the perfect nickname for you!" 

and:

“Favourite season, Red?”

“Hmmmm…I like spring.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, like when the flowers are in full bloom. Everything starts to feel alive. I like that.”

“Oh...me too!”

until finally:

“May I kiss you?”

Black Cat froze. Her hand squeezed his a little too tightly as she slowly raised her head from off his shoulder. A deep red blush peeked out from behind her mask, and Beetle Rouge revelled in it. It was a rare sight to see his partner being the flustered one.

She was always the one flirting and winking at him at every opportunity, leaving him to become the reddest superhero in existence: red suit, red hair, red cheeks—something she seemed to love to point out. But this time it was her turn to blush, and he gently rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand, wishing for not the first time to feel what it was like to hold her hand, without their superhero suits in the way.

So as she stared at him with her mouth partially open in shock, Beetle Rouge lifted his other hand off the rooftop, leaning towards her to caress the side of her face.

She gasped.

“That is…if you-if you want to…” he continued suddenly nervous, leaning away from her slightly, “kiss me, I mean.”

Like a zap of lightning, a spark of life seemed to pass through her. Her eyes opened wide, blinking at him. And suddenly she was nodding her head.

After a few seconds, her nodding seems to die down and they were left staring at each other, stupid grins on their faces, holding each other’s hand.

And just like always, they moved to balance each other out. Both of them turned to better face one another. And he leaned forward, while she brought her free hand to the back of his neck and immediately filled the empty space between them. Their lips meet and he felt her tense up at the touch. Gently, he let go of her hand that he held, and he felt her lean in closer, wrapping both hands around his neck for purchase. She tilted her head to the side to better meet his lips and he sighed, feeling all his worries and doubts leave him. They both smiled into their kiss, as their legs seemed to tangle over the edge of the building.

The kiss was sweet and awkward, but for Nathanael he wouldn’t have had it any other way. He may not have known who exactly the girl was under the mask. But she was his partner, and if he knew anything—

He jumped. A drop of rain sprinkled against his cheek. Black Cat pulled away just as the sky seemed to open up, unleashing a gentle shower of rain across the city. She wrinkled her nose cutely—her cheeks still blushing—as she blinked at him with a smile. Behind her, he saw a flash of lightning, and it made her bright blue eyes glow in the night.

Somehow in her eagerness she had practically moved until one of her legs was bent across his lap with the other nestled between his. With her hands still locked around him and his own arm wrapped around her waist, his hand still on her cheek, they looked like quite the pair, a tangle of black and red.

She giggled, eyes squinting as rain continued to pour. Together they met again, foreheads touching as they bowed towards each other, their laughs filling the air before their lips met once more, neither one quite ready to seek refuge from the rain. In between each kiss, each loving caress, they continued to giggle and laugh, still working through their balance with a few bumps and snags along the way.

And it was perfect. Even as her hand reached up to tangle in his hair, her ring getting slightly caught and pulling him back away from her for a moment. He wouldn't have changed a second of it. Even as he leaned back in, hair plastered against his face by the rain, and missed her lips, kissing her nose instead. She laughed before kissing his nose in response. Even as she mumbled a comment about her hair and makeup getting ruined, he simply shushed her with his lips—with her lips still moving against his in protest before finally dropping the subject in favour for exploring the warm of his tongue.

And he knew, he knew no matter who she was under that mask—

She bit his lip—

—he loved her.

 

 


End file.
